


Halloween Already?

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [69]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Halloween Already?

 

Illya knocked out a code on the door and moments later, April opened it.  “Hello, Darling,” she cooed as he entered her apartment, “I’m so glad you’re here.  I’m working on my Halloween costume and I want your opinion.”

“Your Halloween costume?” he repeated.  “So soon?”

She laughed as she took his hand and led him to her living room couch.  “Darling, today is September 13th; Halloween will be here in six weeks and there’s no guarantee that Mark and I won’t be sent out on an affair, so I have to make hay while the sun shines.”  She giggled again at his confused look.  “It means do as much as you can while you can.  Sit.  I’m almost finished.  I’m going into my bedroom to put on my makeup that matches the costume so you’ll get the full effect, and then I’ll put on my costume and model it for you.  Just relax,” she said as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, “and I’ll be back.”

Illya picked up a Life magazine from her coffee table; it was the May issue with Jackie Kennedy on the cover.  He was flipping the pages and distractedly scanning the articles.  Time seemed to drag on and he glanced at his watch.  When he had called to say he wanted to come over, he had thought he might treat her to dinner at the Moondance Diner on the West Side.  _I wasn’t planning on eating so late, lunch was hours ago!_

“Almost ready, Darling!  Five more minutes,” April called.

Illya’s stomach rumbled in reply and he decided to eat one of the hard candies she kept in a dish on the table.  Just as he was about to unwrap a peppermint, April appeared in the hallway and leaned against it.  The peppermint fell into his lap, forgotten.

She was wearing what he would describe as a black harem outfit.  The pants were made of a gauzy see – through material that flowed and swirled around her as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.  The pants were gathered at the ankles and ballooned out until they gathered again at her waist.  Underneath, she wore a black bikini panty, a black bodice exposed her flat toned stomach.  She wore several headbands of shimmering gold coins and amulets that dangled just above her heavily kohl laden eyebrows.  She had also placed kohl on her eyes, giving them a very dramatic cat’s eye look.  She pulled a black veil that was draped from the back of her head around her shoulders up to shield the bottom half of her face.  “How do I look?”

He was stunned speechless.   He stared at her for so long she asked, “Aren’t you going to say something, Darling?”

“ _Bozhe moy,_ you look…you look…You plan to wear _that_ to UNCLE’s Halloween party in the Canteen?”  The sight of April dressed in that fashion had caused an immediate physical response in him that caused him to lean back in an effort to relieve his discomfort, a fact that was not lost on the woman in front of him.

“I was thinking that the panty is a little too…revealing.”

 The Russian cleared his suddenly dry throat.  “Maybe just a little.”

“I agree.  Perhaps it might be better if I wear this outfit…just for you.  What do you think about that?”

He managed to stand and moved to stand in front of her.  “I think that is a very good idea.  I also think,” he said as he moved closer still, “that I would like to go back in your bedroom with you and discuss…other costume ideas.”

She took his hand, turned and placed it on her shoulder as she led the way down the hall.  “I am open to all suggestions, Illya.”

Illya had several suggestions, none of which involved dinner.  Or costumes.   


End file.
